pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Items/By Value
This list is the items in the game by their value. Value of Items 500,000+ *Stradivarius Violin (2,000,000) *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure (700,000) 100,000-500,000 *Apollo 13 Checklist (388,375) *2003 Lamborghini Murcielago (280,000) *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun (200,000) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent (125,000) *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (125,000) *Harry Houdini Straightjacket (110,000) *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey (100,000) *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat (100,000) 50,001-99,999 *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck (70,000) 10,001-50,000 *Charles Paul de Kock Collection (50,000) *Lindbergh Propeller (42,000) *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." (40,000) *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster (38,000) *Gold Bar (35,000) *Indiana Jones Whip (35,000) *1861 Double Eagle Coin (34,000) *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin (30,000) *Antique Remington Revolver (28,000) *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring (25,500) *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge (24,000) *1768 Lottery Ticket (20,000) *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection (20,000) *Sir Isaac Newton Book (18,000) *Jousting Helmet (17,000) *Antique Telescope (15,000) *FDR Home Movie Footage (15,000) *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition (15,000) *Titanic Chessboard (15,000) *Paul Revere Silver Spoon (13,000) *Antique Carpenter's Chest (12,000) *Colonial Buttons (12,000) *Civil War Era Bugle (11,000) *Silver Certificates (11,000) 5,001-10,000 *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return (10,000) *Antique Dueling Pistols (10,000) *Apollo 16 Flag (10,000) *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun (10,000) *Lincoln Assassination Playbill (10,000) *Ormolu Clock (10,000) *Secretariat Horseshoe (10,000) *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin (8,000) *Bowling Ball Mortar (8,000) *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit (8,000) *John Hancock Signature (8,000) *Parade Saddle (8,000) *Salvador Dali Artist Proof (8,000) *Helen Keller Signed Letter (7,200) *Antique Ivory Sundial (7,000) *Kennedy Letters (7,000) *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock (6,500) *Andrew Jackson Receipt (6,000) *Armada Chest (6,000) *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip (6,000) *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring (6,000) *Silver Dollar Clock (6,000) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (6,000) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver (5,800) *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy (5,500) *Fortune Telling Machine (5,500) *Hemingway Autographed Photo (5,500) *Richard Nixon Gift Clock (5,500) *Youth Native American Vest (5,200) 2,501-5,000 *$1000 Bill (5,000) *1936 Volkswagen Baja Bug (5,000) *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees (5,000) *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin (5,000) *Confederate Officer's Sword (5,000) *George Washington Funeral Coin (5,000) *Half-Scale Antique Musket (5,000) *Iwo Jima Battle Plans (5,000) *John Wesley Hardin Business Card (5,000) *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox (5,000) *Signed Copy of Dracula (5,000) *Stretch Serpent Head (5,000) *Colt Single Action Army Revolver (4,000) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin (3,800) *Antique Halberd (3,800) *1861 Gambling Set (3,600) *1942 Chicago Bears Football (3,500) *Civil War Cavalry Saber (3,500) *FDR Signed Letter (3,500) *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss (3,500) *Metal Hand Restraints (3,500) *1750 Blunderbuss (3,000) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon (3,000) *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle (3,000) *"David Copperfield" First Edition (3,000) *Excelsior Accordion (3,000) *Presidential Campaign Buttons (3,000) *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter (3,000) *West Point Cadet Jacket (3,000) *1886 Winchester Rifle (2,800) 1,751-2,500 *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp (2,500) *1863 Sharps Carbine (2,500) *Autographed Photo of The Who (2,500) *Chronometer (2,500) *Egg-Laying Vending Machine (2,500) *Lindbergh Case Documents (2,500) *Rembrandt Etching (2,500) *Soviet Launch Key (2,500) *Native American Tobacco Statue (2,400) *Navy Searchlight (2,400) *WWI US Military Flamethrower (2,300) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle (2,250) *1777 Charleville Musket (2,200) *First Acts of Congress Book (2,200) *Wooden Motorcycle (2,200) *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine (2,100) *1676 Spanish Silver Coin (2,000) *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun (2,000) *Antique Diving Helmet (2,000) *Autographed "The Godfather" Script (2,000) *Revolutionary Currency (2,000) *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank (2,000) *World War II Grenade (2,000) *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs (2,000) *Antique Coffee Grinder (1,800) *Caesar's Palace Armor (1,800) *"Don Quixote" Collection (1,800) *Winston Churchill Letter (1,800) *Kentucky Long Rifle (1,800) *Gunsmoke Props (1,800) 1,001-1,750 *Antique Barber Pole (1,600) *Curta Calculator (1,500) *Flintlock Musketoon (1,500) *Fold-Over $1 Error Note (1,500) *Miniature Suit of Armor (1,500) *1735 Boston Map (1,500) *WWI Marine Helmet (1,500) *1930s Slot Machine (1,400) *Antique Scottish Knives (1,400) *LeCoultre Atmos Clock (1,300) *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol (1,250) *Stunt Suit from "Driven" (1,250) *1914 $20 Bill (1,200) *Antique Cane Gun (1,200) *Burnside Carbine Rifle (1,200) *Demijohn (1,200) *Vintage Roulette Wheel (1,200) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw (1,200) *WWI German Officer Helmet (1,200) *1920s Remington Typewriter (1,050) 501-1,000 *1932-S Washington Quarter (1,000) *Antique Billiard Items (1,000) *Antique Music Box (1,000) *Antique Train Set (1,000) *Antique Railroad Bonds (1,000) *Arkansas Toothpick (1,000) *Art Deco Penny Scale (1,000) *Civil War Era Flask (1,000) *G-Suit and Helmet (1,000) *Gibson Mandolin (1,000) *Plant and Spider Fossils (1,000) *Shark Teeth (1,000) *Clint Walker Jacket (900) *Ball And Chain (800) *Carriage Strongbox (800) *Japanese WWII Sword (800) *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans (800) *Revolutionary War Commission (800) *Signal Cannon (800) *WWII Air Corps Uniform (800) *One-Ounce Silver Bars (700) *Railroad Lanterns (700) *Western Novelty Dummy (700) *Antique Printing Press (600) *Antique Washing Machine (600) *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb (600) *Coal Scrip Coins (550) 251-500 *1920s Ukulele Banjo (500) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass (500) *Battle Axe (500) *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos (500) *Olympic Gold Medal (500) *Ottoman Empire Dagger (500) *Select-o-vend Candy Machine (500) *Spanish-American War Photos (500) *WWII Bond Posters (500) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster (500) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon (450) *Antique Key Gun (450) *Antique Thermometer (425) *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album (400) *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno (400) *Antique Potty Chair (400) *Congolese Chief Sword (400) *Electioneering Device (400) *Energy Totem (400) *WWI German Troop Helmet (380) *1988 Apple IIGS Computer (350) *Antique Lebenswecker (350) *US Trench Knife (325) *1916 National Cash Register (300) *Antique Dynamite Detonator (300) *Antique Harmonica (300) *B-29 Navigation Dome (300) *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy (300) *Corn Shucker (300) *Harper's Ferry Musket (300) *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits (300) *Philippines Kris Sword (300) *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull (300) *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy (300) *Liberty Passes (300) 101-250 *Au Lion Trench Knife (250) *Edison Home Phonograph (250) *Portable Gramophone (250) *Sahara Casino Chips (250) *1980's Coin-Op Breathalyzer (200) *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy (200) *Solar Therapy Device (200) *Superman Record Player (200) *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera (200) *Vintage Lasonic Boombox (200) *Antique Comptometer (150) *Antique Football Helmet (150) *Antique Spinning Wheel (150) *Confederate Money (150) *Hitler Novelty Matches (150) *Master Violet Ray #11 (150) *Practice Bomb (150) *WWII Blood Chit (150) *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket (125) *Knights Of The Round Table (125) *Supermen Of America Ring (125) *Foxhole Lighter (120) 0-100 *Antique Razor (100) *Baby Gas Mask (100) *JFK Memorabilia (100) *Rubik's Cube (100) *Russian Cop Hat (100) *Super Bowl Pins (100) *Vintage Waffle Maker (100) *Vintage Metal Detector (90) *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal Car (80) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (70) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 (60) *Vintage Geiger Counter (60) *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 (55) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 (50) *Antique Duck Pull Toy (50) *Berlin Wall (50) *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle (50) *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin (50) *Antique Watchmaker's Tools (45) *1941 Tax Book (40) Category:Items